Hunting Butterflies
by Fyras14
Summary: Perhaps she’ll get a concussion and faint from blood loss. Perhaps she’ll notice Naruto, standing there, flinching with every move she made, and then, the kunoichi would stop inflicting harm on herself and go after him. Perhaps…Naruto would kill her.
1. Chapter 1

Fyras14: Hello to everyone that manages to click on this story's title and actually read it! Anyway, this is a new Naruto AU fic that's really gotten me all heated up. Basically, I will put things straight, so you guys(if you liked the first chapter or not) that want to see this thing get updated, well, you'll have to pardon me...as I'm starting school in about five days, and will be too busy to keep on updating some stories...especially those I have yet to finish...but, anyway...this story, like the ones after, will be updated depending solely on my mood for the following months(which might end by December or sooner)...depending if school is stressful or not, as well...however, I will be eventually post the second chapter by either friday or sunday, if it has not been posted by either of those days, then, well, you'll have to wait...

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

**Naruto and Co. dont belong to me. **

_

* * *

The most destructive element in the human mind is fear. Fear creates aggressiveness._

**-Dorothy Thompson**

**-Chapter One-**

**-Calm Before the Storm-**

They had found her broken and bleeding just a hundred of miles away from the village. The first one to reach her had been a blonde haired ninja, who howled in pain and desperately cried her name, as he moved through the trees moving back to Konoha as fast as his feet and infinite chakra could take it. He made it in time, and the injured kunoichi had been saved….unfortunately for everyone, that had been a mistake.

A very, unfortunate mistake.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

The blonde haired ninja moved through the trees as fast as he could, hearing shouts of desperation out in the wilderness; cries of torture, of hate, of anger. Cries coming from the mouth he knew all too well, it almost made his ears bleed.

Naruto didn't know how it had come to this. He had never expected her to act this way out of all things, well, he did expect the kunoichi to act aggressively against his person and anyone within a two-mile radius(which was most likely a foe) from her. Naruto, however, had never thought that he would see the day his friend could not control her anger. It came, fast, too swift to be caught by the nurses and the ninjas that had suddenly surrounded her to stop her from violently killing anyone. This rage, this horrible rage, it was unstoppable. Even when he had been there to stop her, he couldn't. Naruto had fallen victim to her rage, and had a few broken ribs as a result, others that had gotten in her way after he had been sent flying out of the hospital's second floor room had not been so lucky, but, no one was dead. Yet. _Unless…I stop her…_he thought, angrily slamming his foot on a nearby branch and breaking it. _But…but…I can't!! _He managed to land on a lower branch, being careful to not break it. The blonde haired ninja jumped from branch to branch, hearing the cries of anguish getting louder and louder. _…but, if I don't have any choice…and granny said so…if I don't…_

He was getting closer now, the cries were getting louder. "….YOU BASTARD!! I'LL KILL YOU!! GET OUT OF MY HEADDDD!!" Naruto had to shake his head, as the words were repeated by the wind. It was harder to ignore them now. "GET OUT!! GET OUT!!" The cries were desperate now, and it made Naruto's heart sting in pain. _…granny…damn it…I hope you are right…I hope I can st—_His thoughts were interrupted by a series of earthquakes that shook the ground, and Naruto had to stop with his tree walking to look at the floor before him.

Craters decorated the once peaceful forest floor. Any flora that had managed to escape the damage lay limping nearby the side of a crater, a few had managed to fall over, and some others had been torn in half. Naruto winced a bit as he realized what had occurred, but he didn't dwelled too much on it, as he moved towards the sound from where the cries of rage and anguish were coming from.

She was there, walking in circles in a clearing, her head crushed by her two silky white and bruised hands, Naruto noticed, as the once clean hospital gown was ripped and torn in such places, the blonde haired could hardly keep count of all the holes that decorated it. Blood and dirt were so mixed up together, it was impossible to say how the battle with the ground and trees had ended. "I'LL KILL YOU!! KILL YOU!!" she went on crying, going to her knees, and crashing her head against the ground. Naruto had to resist the argue to go to save her, for he knew that if he did, he was going to start a battle he didn't want to end. What he did do, however, was watch, and turn his head away whenever the young woman slammed her head again and again against the ground, causing small holes on the ground as the kunoichi's head connected to the ground. Every time she did that, Naruto had to force himself to watch her, flinching with every strike she inflicted upon her.

Perhaps she would faint. Perhaps she would stop hitting herself in the head and instead, go for hitting the trees or ground around her. Perhaps she'll get a concussion and faint from blood loss. Perhaps she'll notice Naruto, standing there, flinching with every move she made, and then, the kunoichi would stop inflicting harm on herself and go after him. Perhaps…Naruto would kill her. _But, I can't…_ he told himself, flinching once again as the head struck the ground once more. _She's sick…she needs help…I can't just…I can't just…I CAN'T JUST STAY LIKE THIS!! _Suddenly, on an abrupt impulse, the blonde haired ninja jumped straight towards where the young woman was, catching her attention almost immediately, blood dripping from every visible corner of her forehead, and clashing against her eyes, it would appear that she was crying blood. Then, Naruto cried, arms extended as if wanting to receive a hug from the bloody woman kneeling before him.

"I'm here, Sakura-chan!!"

* * *

I hope this chapter was well done...I kinda got a bit rushed on the middle, but that's because I'm on a tight schedule back home...going to university is no easy business, you know...

Well, anyway, this idea came to my head while I was watching an episode of the new series of TMNT which is called "Hunted". This episode gave me an idea about what would happen if Sakura became a rampaging beast after a mission had gone wrong, and how would Naruto would deal with it, when forced with the decision to...kill her. Well, i do hope I got the emotions just about right...sometimes, emotions are not really my thing...


	2. Chapter 2

Fyras14: Here is chapter two of this story...sorry it is rather short like the last one, but I'm still working on this idea a bit more...perhaps next chapter you would be surprise...I plan to add Inner Sakura into the mix, and she'll be the one responsible in telling the readers the story of how Sakura came to be the way she is. Anyway, since I'm starting school in just two days, I might not even bother with any updates at all...maybe the first week of school, but, I'm still not too sure...if you dont see a new update in the coming days or by the end of September, don't bother waiting...I will be too busy to pay attention to my stories...so, I hope you can forgive me for not updating this story in the coming days...

Anyway, please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames will not be accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

* * *

"_I have done nothing to deserve such punishment from a friend, but, the scars of life hurt so much, I won't mind a scratch or two. If it makes you feel better I would even take a truck over my being for you. Because you know I don't need a better reason to love you even more."_

**-Unknown**

**-Chapter Two-**

**-Forget My Name and You-**

The rage, it was so terrifying just standing right in front of it. It was simple, this rage, so uncontrolled, so free.

Naruto knew rage. He was one of the many that would get angered by simple or big things and would let his rage consume him. At times, those that cared for him left him alone to rage, but they mostly saw it as their job to stop him from violently killing someone before that anger of his got out of hand. But, her rage, it was different.

It appeared to have no feeling; madness circulated her eyes, where water would gather. She didn't care about her bruised body, only about the need to destroy whatever stood in her way. This ugly rage of hers, it was the same as that fox's own, as Naruto's own. It was the same rage he himself suffered thanks to the evil demon that lay dormant within his very being, the same being that threatened to destroy him and those precious people of his as well. One could say that at least Naruto had an excuse for rage, but, Sakura had no demon to speak of. She couldn't show her unlimited chakra supply and huge stamina because she had none of it. Sakura only had strength and chakra control to show, and yet, that never could compare to what Naruto carried inside of him. At least, that's what Naruto kept telling himself as his friend took a moment to examine him before she lunged towards him.

He managed to evade the fist on time, watching with concern as Sakura's fist crashed against a nearby trunk of a tree, shattering it almost instantly, before turning towards Naruto once more, another fist aiming towards him. The blonde managed to evade the fist on time again, and flinched as his friend destroyed a nearby stone, causing it to break in pieces. "DIEE!! DIEEE!! SCUM!!" she raged on, giving a glare that was dark enough to compare to Orochimaru's own. Sakura quickly ran towards Naruto, who stood just a few feet behind her, standing with a sad look on his face. Sakura just ignored him as she sent her fist straight into his face. _Poof! _The young woman was soon surrounded by a small cloud of smoke, as Naruto's body disappeared into nothing. Soon, another two Naruto's joined behind Sakura's back.

"Please, Sakura-chan," the two Naruto's begged, moving out of the way of another fist. "the chief doesn't wanna hurt you!" The clones' cries were in vain, as the pink haired woman sent them a few punches, watching in sick pleasure as they disappeared into nothing. Soon, more clones made their way towards the pink haired girl, crying out frantically as she hit them with her fist, wildly crying out, "DIIEEE!!"

Hidden from view, on the tallest branch he could find, Naruto watched his friend with sad eyes as she beat the hell out of his clones below him. The plan was simple: tire her out and then knock her out, then head back to Konoha to take her to Granny Tsunade. It seemed easy, at first, but when Naruto noticed that after the fiftieth clone, Sakura was not even tiring, he began to worry. His friend had no stamina booster to claim, and yet, despite being bloody to the point of fainting, here she was, keeping up with his clones as they tried in vain to hold her down. _Just like the last time…the same thing she did back in the hospital…_Naruto thought, summoning more shadow clones to go after his teammate. _I have to knock her out, fast! _he thought, as he went after the clones that were making their way towards the struggling and furious girl.

"GETT OUT OF MY WAYY!! DIEEEE!!! DIEEE!!" Sakura cried, dispelling even more clones with her punches. She didn't notice as Naruto blended in with his clones, keeping his distance from the girl as he whispered commands to the clones before him,

"Distract her," he told them, keeping his voice as low as possible as even more clones were dispelled and smoke clouded everyone's vision for a few seconds. "I'll try to knock her down…" The clones in front of him nodded, and whispered the command back to the others. They all went towards the rampaging woman as Naruto swiftly tried to move behind Sakura, watching from behind his clones as she furiously hit one or two at a time, growling in frustration and wondering why they weren't dead yet. The blonde had a little trouble finding Sakura's back among all the moving that she did, but when he did, all of his clones stood in front of the kunoichi in a final effort to distract her from the real Naruto behind her.

"DIEEE!!" she cried, only to suddenly lose her balance when Naruto swiftly hit the back of her head. Sakura managed to catch herself with her two hands as she hit the ground, but, her eyes had lost their mad shine. "…uh…uh…" she whispered, shaking her head calmly before finally crashing against the earth. Naruto was on her side the moment she went down, and calmly(trying hard to not shake himself), checked her pulse. He sighed in relief when he noticed she did have pulse, and quickly, carried her in bridal style and ran towards the branches again, his clones in hot pursuit.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"So…is she going to be okay?"

"…I'm not too sure, Naruto…"

"But…why is she like this, granny? Heck! She's even worse then when I get angry!!"

"From what you told me, she's probably suffering from extreme psychological trauma…but…"

"…but?"

"…considering how you first found her, I assume she was tortured."

"I thought I had already told you that!"

"But, it wasn't the only way she was tortured, kid! At first, I would have ignored it, since the mind isn't my specialty when my patient is knocked out, I didn't assume the worst until it was already too late. I have known enemy nins that use mind techniques when blood doesn't hurt, and that's probably what they did to Sakura…except that instead of igniting fear, it caused the complete opposite."

"But…how?"

"…I wouldn't know…perhaps the mind torture was something that would cause great rage among her person, like when you call me 'hag' or that pervert master of yours spies on me when I change…"

"Yeah, but you easily take care of that by giving us a concussion…"

"Yes, but Sakura not only wants to give you or anyone else that gets in her way a concussion, but she wants to get rid of them. Permanently."

"…and what are we gonna do, Granny Tsunade?"

"If we wait, it just might get worse…that's why Inoichi Yamanaka is heading to her room right now, if anyone that can figure out what's wrong in her head…it would be him."


	3. Chapter 3

Fyras14: Here it is...chapter 3 of this story...and also Inner Sakura's first appareance in my story...anyway, sorry it took so long...already my first week of university is taking its toll on me...i have to do a large drawing exercise, a report, a collage, read a book, and to finish it of, buy materials...sigh...good thing that I already have done at least...one of them...so...well, never mind...I still need to work on that. Being a lazy person, however, I decided to give you this chapter instead. Hope you all enjoy it, ah, and also if you want to see a new update on this, you'll have to review...its kinda hard to tell if people want to get this story going if they dont review, so it if you review, i might update faster!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

_

* * *

Sticks and stones may break your bones when there's anger to impart. Spiteful words can hurt your feelings but silence breaks your heart._

**-Unknown**

**-Chapter Three-**

**-Would You Like to Know My Name?- **

Inoichi Yamanaka knew the human mind. He knew it from top to bottom, front and back. He was an expert on the mind when it came to his clan's specialty, after all, he had been a valuable asset in the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force and could make other ninjas cower in fear by the mere mention of his name. Inoichi was a genius of the mind, but even that, didn't prepare him to what lay before him.

She lay on a white hospital bed, eyes closed, pink hair decorating the pillow. Her gentle snores were barely audible in the empty walls, as Inoichi marched inside. The young woman only sighed once, and then moved into a more comfortable position, as the old jounin got closer.

Shizune stood by the younger woman's bedside, and had only managed to glance at the blonde man as he made his way towards the bed. Both adults looked down at the sleeping girl, wondering how in the world this weakened girl, barely chunnin, had become a terror among Konoha in just a day. Inoichi himself found it hard to believe that old Aoi Haruno's daughter had become a beast. A dangerous beast, that according to Danzo and the council of elders was to be exterminated or at least, imprisoned. Maybe that's why little Ino was crying as the older Yamanaka left the flower shop that evening to take the mission to help Haruno Sakura. The mission; find out what had caused Sakura to suddenly turn into a raging monster, and if he could, eliminate the problem.

"…is she…sedated?" Inoichi asked after a while, causing Shizune to look at him, her eyes hiding sadness.

"Yes…Lady Tsunade gave her some…sedatives a couple of hours ago…but, they won't last all day…with the way Sakura's been acting up…she might…" the Medic-nin trailed off, and didn't mind to continue, but it was enough for Inoichi to get the point. If the sedatives wore off, Sakura would be up and raging all over again, and this time there would be no mercy.

"…that's good to hear, then…tell me, Shizune," Inoichi said, clearing his throat before continuing. "just how much time do you think…we have?" he asked her. The medic looked down at the sleeping kunoichi and then, back at the older man.

"…at least…four hours…" Getting up from her seat, Shizune took one last look at Sakura, before nodding at Inoichi. "…I hope you find out what is wrong with her…Yamanaka-san…." The blonde man gave her a sad smile, and then, nodded.

"I will…" Nodding for the last time at the Yamanaka, Shizune slowly left the room, sending concerned glances to the sleeping kunoichi, which all ended as the medic closed the door behind her, leaving both Sakura and Inoichi alone in the empty room.

Once Shizune had left, Inoichi took the chair that the woman was sitting on moments before, and sat. He crossed both arms over his chest, and then, closed his eyes. The jounin stood like that for the longest time, before finally, opening his eyes slowly, the older man extended a large hand over the girl's forehead, before, setting the hand down. _Now, Sakura-san…let us see, what you can tell me…_And then, Inoichi closed his eyes, and leaped into the oblivion of the pink haired kunoichi's mind.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

The next moment Inoichi opened his eyes, he was rather shocked to be standing among a fire; purple and red flames decorated most of the surrounding area. The blonde man couldn't help but yelp at the sight of the fire, and wondered when it began to feel so hot in here. _…is this…Sakura's mind!? _Inoichi thought, trying to evade a few purple flames that jumped towards him. He saved himself by moving out of the way, but met face to face with a red flame, that went through his body, causing him to cry out in pain. _Urgh!! This flames…despite being in Sakura-san's mind, are dangerous to the touch…_the Yamanaka noted, finally feeling the pain subside. _They may not stop my jutsu, but still…for the mind to attack like this…_

"**ARG!! That jerk!! Why is this happening!? FUCK IT!!" **Inoichi suddenly blinked at the sound of a voice echoing among the crowd of flames. Getting on a defensive position, Inoichi slowly moved through the flames, avoiding them with the agility of a mouse, before he spotted a new figure among the flames.

She was sitting in the middle of the area, scratching the back of her blonde haired head, as she silently cursed. Her black clothes making her impossible to blend with the new atmosphere of fire that was now Sakura's mind. **"This is so fucking annoying!" **she cried, getting up, and then, shaking her fist at the group of flames that stood before her, unaware that Inoichi was getting closer. **"YOU BETTER SNAP OUT OF IT!! DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU FUCKING SEE THAT'S SO FUCKING ANNOYING! HURRY UP, YOU BITCH!! GET YOUR DAMN FUCKING ACT TOGETHER!!" **The blonde ninja flinched a bit at the use of language of the mysterious woman, but, then again, he had heard worst…but, now, to find out who this person was…and better yet, what was she doing here to begin with. **"ARGH!! Well if you aren't going to wake up, bitch! Then what are we—who the fuck are you!?" **The Yamanaka flinched when he realized he had been spotted. He prepared to meet his foe, only to stop on his tracks as the mysterious woman finally turned to face him.

"…Sa…sakura!?" he cried, watching as the blonde Sakura moved towards him, fist up.

"**Fuck you, bastard! SHANNARO!!" **The fist almost connected to Inoichi's face, had the ninja not jumped out of the way. **"Who the hell are you!?" **cried the blonde Sakura, as she jumped towards Inoichi, and gave him a swift kick, which he managed to catch with his hand…or at least, that was the plan. Instead of catching the foot that the blonde Sakura sent his way, Inoichi managed to catch it, only to be sent flying towards a crowd of flames. _She's got the same strength!! _Inoichi mentally cried, as pain shot from every single place in his body. **"HA! Take that, sucker!! That'll teach you not to get in other people's minds, moron!" **The blonde Sakura yelled, watching as Inoichi came out of the flames. She didn't even gave time for the man to recover from the pain, as she jumped towards him again, fist up. Inoichi realized what the blonde Sakura was about to do, and quickly looked back at her, raising his hands in defense.

"STOP! Sakura, it's me!! Ino's father!!" The blonde Sakura only managed a blink, before her fist stopped right in front of Inoichi's face.

"**Ino-pig's father?" **she asked, blinking in surprise, as she backed away. Inoichi gave a sigh of relief, as the blonde Sakura looked at him, from head to toe. **"What the hell are you doing here?" **she asked him, frowning. **"This fucking place is so messed up right now…" **The blonde Sakura suddenly sighed, turning away from the older man, to look at the flames that covered the area. Inoichi, for his part, took a moment to stare at the young woman, the exact copy of Sakura, standing before him. She looked exactly like the Sakura that he was familiar with, except for the blonde hair, bloody red eyes, and black clothes**(1) **everything else screamed Sakura.

"Umm…excuse me," Inoichi muttered, catching the blonde Sakura's attention.

"**Huh? What do you want?" **she asked, rather crudely. Instead of taking notice of her rudeness, Inoichi asked,

"Are you the real Sakura?" He was rather surprised when the blonde girl shook her head.

"**No, I'm not the real thing…I'm Inner Sakura…" **

"Inner…Sakura?"

"**Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out, old man!" **Inner Sakura cried, shaking a fist in front of her face, angrily, before turning away from him to look back at the flames. **"…this is bullshit…" **she muttered, shaking her head. **"Everything's been hell…here…maybe that's why you are here, huh?"** Inoichi didn't say anything, as he examined the girl before him. _Hmm…is she…is she another personality within Sakura's mind…or…part of a justsu?_** "No! I ain't part of a fucking jutsu, dumbass!!" **came Inner Sakura, giving him the biggest glare he had seen, forcing the older man to back a bit, slowly.

"…you can…read my mind?"

"**NO! Your thoughts are so damn loud even the bitch," s**he pointed to the crowd of flames around them. **"could hear you."**

"Ah…but, how?"

"**You are in the mind, idiot! What do you mean, how!?" **Inner Sakura slapped her forehead, and shook her head.

"But I was thinking moments ago…and you didn't know I was here, yet…" Inoichi pointed out.

"**True, but that's because you were so fucking away…I don't have ears everywhere you know…not with all this fire and shit…" **Inoichi gave the copy of Sakura a look, before asking,

"So, then…tell me…who and what are you?"

"**Me? You could say I am a whole bunch of emotions or some sort of second personality bitch," **Inner Sakura explained, crossing both arms across her chest, glaring back at the crowd of flames. **"either way, I'm still part of this bitch's mind…ergo, you could say I am Sakura…I share her memories, her emotions…heck! even her likes and dislikes!" **

"…I see…" Inoichi nodded, satisfied with the explanation. He had heard many stories about second personalities inhabiting the human mind, acting as a second mind for the person. If this, Inner Sakura, as she called himself, was Sakura's second personality or second mind, then Inoichi could still find out what happened without the need to find the real Sakura…but, now that he thought about it… "Is the real Sakura somewhere around here?"

"**What do you think?" **the blonde Sakura asked, frowning. When Inoichi didn't answer, she went on. **"I…I suppose the bitch is somewhere around here…" **was the response.

"…you…suppose?"

"**Look, idiot," **Inner Sakura started, getting an annoyed look on her face. **"I have been sleeping for the past two years around here…except that one time, but I haven't really…interacted with the real Sakura for quite some time, so I wouldn't fucking know...but, all I know is that this flames suddenly took over and then, I, well, you could say I woke up…" **Inoichi gave her a nod at that. Despite the strange explanation, the Yamanaka seemed to understand what this other mind was telling him.

At times the mind has no idea what is going on around it. Sometimes the mind itself creates things to protect itself, and then, destroys its connection to the outside world. Perhaps this is what Sakura had done, Inoichi mused, created a mind of fire to protect the inside of her mind from outsiders, but at the same time, destroyed her connection with the outside world, and in turn, create a furious monster. Another protective barrier, perhaps? **"I've been trying to get the bitch to snap out of it for quite some time…but, every time I get closer to her…the flames push me away…" **

"You mean…you have seen Sakura around here?"

"**Don't misunderstand," **Inner Sakura said, turning to face him with another annoyed look. **"I can't see her…I can sense her. I can't physically see her, but I can sense her…and every time I sense her close, this fucking flames get in the way…and they fucking burn so damn much!!" **

"…so are you telling me that this flames hurt you as much as they hurt me?"

"**Yeah…they fucking burn…a lot…and that's saying a lot…" **the young woman told him, turning away from him, and looking back at the crowd of flames. **"Sometimes the flames themselves…act up…and they…." **Inner Sakura suddenly trialed off, making Inoichi raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is something wro--"

"**GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!" **she cried, suddenly turning towards Inoichi with an alarmed look in her face. The Inner began to push the older man away from the area, fast.

"What are you--"

"**DON'T FUCKING ASK!! JUST GET THE HELL OUTTA HER MIND!!" **Inner Sakura cried, still pushing the man. **"IF YOU DON'T THE FLAMES WILL KILL YOU!!" **Inoichi's eyes widen as he saw exactly what she meant. The flames became bigger, brighter, furious. And…and they were coming straight towards him! Inoichi didn't have to wait long, before he put his hands together and loudly cried,

"RELEASE!!"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Inoichi's eyes snapped opened as sweat left his brow. He quickly looked around. He sighed when he realized where he was. Back into the real world, back into Konoha…back into…huh? Why did he suddenly feel like his neck was being cru—"Oh…no…" It didn't take long for the blonde man to realize that Sakura, now awake, sitting up in her bed, had his neck by her hand. Her eyes glared into his, and he could see a faint flame within them.

"…YOU BASTARD!!"

**

* * *

**

It was rare to see Naruto Uzumaki sulking in the streets of Konoha. Sure, people would often glare at the host of the nine tails for no apparent reason, or shake their heads whenever he approached, or even whisper curses when they thought he didn't here, or even approach him and give him hell for no apparent reason. But, now that a few villagers did offer the chance to see the boy sulking, they were asking themselves; what the heck is wrong with that demon boy? If only to quench their thirst for gossip and poison the neighbor with awful stories about the demon boy. Of course, that would have been long ago, but, some still did it, whether others wanted to or not, not that Naruto minded.

What he was most concerned about, however, was not about the backslash he got from the few villagers that still saw him as a monster, but for his poor friend that lay sedated upon a hospital room with tight security, with the outmost fate of being killed if she wasn't cured of whatever ailment she had. _…oh, Sakura-chan…_Naruto thought, as he kicked a nearby rock, which was sent flying to a nearby tree trunk. _..I wish I could help you…I wish I could find a cure for whatever is making you act like this…_Yes, he wished he could help her, but, no. Tsunade had forbidden him from even visiting her, for one reason only; because she could kill him or seriously hurt him. _"You have to remember that whether you have the kyuubi or not…you aren't invincible…sure, you may get help from that fox, but you would be killing Sakura, too, if she doesn't kill you first." _He remembered Tsunade telling him, but Naruto just couldn't stay sulking out here forever. He wanted to help Sakura, and he knew that he wouldn't help her around by feeling sorry or being upset.

_Maybe Ino's dad has figured something out by now! _Naruto suddenly thought. _Maybe he figured out what has happened to…_

"LOOK OUT!!" Before Naruto could finish his thought, a sudden scream of panic shook the air. The young man didn't have time to react, as Inoichi Yamanaka landed on a nearby roof of a house. Naruto looked on in shock, but it was short lived as an ANBU with the mask of a deer, came crashing down the street, going in circles, before finally stopping by forming a hole in the same house that Inoichi had crashed on. Panic shook the streets of Konoha then, as a new, more terrifying voice shook the air.

"I'LL KILL YOUUUU!!"

* * *

**Somethings to point out!**

**1-Inner Sakura's clothes are exact duplicates of what Sakura wears in Shippuden...obviously, the black color replacing the red shirt and pink skirt she wears. Also, Inner Sakura's appearance of blonde hair and bloody eyes have to do with a picture I saw in Deviantart once...so it kinda inspired me to make Inner Sakura like this...**

Hope you read and review, people!


	4. Chapter 4

Fyras14: Sorry for the delay...I just got this chapter done and well, I must admit...it sure took a while to get it done...hope you all enjoy this chapter...and please, forgive the delay.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

* * *

"_Old friend of mine, forget me, forget me not. If you forget my smile and devotion, I will cry for you, if you don't, cry out my name so that I never forget about you."_

**-Unknown**

**-Chapter Four-**

**-Between Friends, Only Hatred Remains-**

Naruto's eyes widened as his pinked haired teammate screamed along with the panicked crowd that had formed due to her recent destruction. She glared madly at the scared civilians as they tried to get away, voicing her ire at them as she clutched her head and let out a scream of, "GET OUT!! GET OUT!!", but her screams died down along with those of the crowd, angering her even more.

It didn't take long for ANBU to arrive at the scene, Naruto watching from afar, unable to do anything, as the ninja, katanas up in the air, dash towards the murderous girl. "NO!" Naruto cried, as the blades inched closer towards the girl, whose raging aurora grew.

"DIEEEE!!"

No one had any chance to react as two ANBU were sent flying past him, the harsh wind that went past him a few seconds ago being the only reminder that the ANBU had been there. Turning his head fast, Naruto saw the damage; the two ANBU had crashed against a wooden wall of a nearby building, their bodies falling like leaves under the weather. They didn't get up again, even as their other friends flew to the nearest buildings, courtesy of the raging Haruno at the end of the road. But, even as more ANBU showed up and the street was free of civilians, Sakura never calmed down. She cried and punched at the air, and sometimes ninja, that dared to get in her way. "DIIIEEEE!! DIEEEE!!" she went on, cursing at the ANBU that by now, had decided to keep their distance from the rampaging girl.

Taking the roofs, Naruto quickly went towards her, watching from the corner of his eye as medics tended to the fallen Yamanaka that still remained unconscious on the roof, and the ANBU below him. He looked back at his raging friend, who was getting exasperated and screaming even louder for something to 'Get out of her head'. _I have to act fast!! _he thought, realizing that if he didn't knock her down now…she could…No. Naruto shook his head, and then, made a long jump and within seconds landed gracefully just in front the wild eyed girl.

It didn't take long for Sakura to notice the blonde in front of her, and it didn't take her long to see him as an annoyance. A fist raised, Sakura quickly ran up towards the blonde, that with a small jump, evaded her punch, which in turn made contact with the ground, causing a huge crater to form. Sakura only glared back at Naruto, but blinked when the blonde began to run away, ordering the ANBU to leave it to him. "COME ON, SAKURA-CHAN!!" the blonde boy cried, getting closer and closer to the gates of Konoha, as the raging girl followed after him, screaming that she'll kill him. "Follow me if you wanna kill me!!"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

It was the same…the same as last time; here where two friends, both facing off against each other like long time foes that shared nothing but disdain for each other. And Naruto hated it. Sure, Sakura would hit him once in a while, but never with the full-intent of killing him. She was annoyed, he could understand that. She was angry(and even more annoyed), he could understand that. But, what Naruto could never understand was this sudden killer intent that had taken over his teammate, the one that cared, the one that was the tears for Team Seven, the one that healed them. Sakura had turned into the monster Naruto once feared of being, and now, no one could help her, not even him.

"DIEEE!! GET OUT!! DIE! DIEEEEE!!!" He watched her from the tallest branch he could find, before he made a few hand signs and soon, hundreds of Narutos made their way towards the girl. _I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…_He knew what would happen to her once she was knocked out again. She…she would…be killed…There would be no mercy this time, and despite knowing it, Naruto didn't stop his clones as they quickly distracted the girl while the original went to hide with them. _I'm sorry…I'm sorry…_Naruto was getting closer to her, with more smoke circling the area as Sakura hit clone after clone, killing them off with just a mere punch as if they were nothing but bugs.

He was near her back now, with his left hand extended up, ready to aim straight in her weak spot. The blonde moved closer, while the kunoichi was distracted by his shadow clones that were doing a good job as punching bags. Her head was closer, and closer, and then, Naruto prepared to—

"ACK!" Before he knew it, Sakura's head crashed against his own, hitting him straight in the face, and sending him a few feet away from the rampaging girl, who continued to cry out and hit clone after clone. Naruto only managed to grab his bloody nose before he met another punch straight in his stomach. His eyes widen as he was sent flying, with a few of his clones crying out, followed along with Sakura's own screams.

"DIEE!! DIEE!!"

_Poof!_

_Poof! Poof!_

_Poof! Poof! Poof!_

_POOF!! _

It didn't take the pink haired girl long to take care of the coming shadow clones, now, leaving both her and Naruto to face each other. The blonde had barely managed to get off the fallen tree he had crashed into, before he was met up with another punch, this one followed up by a second before he was sent crashing against another group of trees.

Pain. So much pain, was all Naruto felt as he felt a third punch crash against his chest, probably shattering his bones. "DIIIEEEEE!! DIEEE!!"

_Sakura-chan…_Naruto weakly thought, as he landed harshly on the hard ground, with the pink haired girl marching towards him, fist up, ready to kill him. _…Sakura-chan…no…don't do…th—_But then, his thoughts were cut short when another woman appeared on the scene. Wasting no time, the woman quickly punched Sakura, sending her crashing to another side of the forest, causing the weakened blonde's eyes to widen even more.

"Gr-granny!?" he cried out, managing to cough a little blood. Tsunade was quickly by his side, and didn't miss the chance to heal him. Noticing his distressed look, Tsunade gave him an understanding smile.

"Don't worry…Sakura can hold a few punches…but I would always knock her out with mine…"

"…Ah…"

"Now, hold still so I can--"

"AH!! AH!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Both blondes looked at each other in shock, before staring at the weak figure of the kunoichi walking towards them, spitting blood as she cried out. "DIEE!! DIEE!!" Just then, Sakura raised her fist, with all the intent of killing Tsunade along with Naruto.

* * *

"You fool! I thought I told you to test the drug first!"

"W-we did!"

"On whom!?"

"On…on the missing-nin we captured behind Tsu—the Hokage's back, sir. As…as the report states, the drug increased the strength of the missing ninja, as well as their endurance to cer-certain levels only available to the tailed beasts containers…at…at the cost of mental health, and a quick death…just as you asked, my lord--"

"Then why is Haruno laying waste to the village!?"

"We…we do not know my lord…we thought we had everything going according to plan…she was under that gengutsu as we gave her the--"

"And if she was under a gengutsu, how did she manage to break free, moments after the drug was administered!? How did a simple chunnin kill a group of the deadliest Root agents at our disposal without even blinking, and without that chakra-enhanced strength she so conveys!? And how…HOW DID HARUNO MANAGE TO SURVIVE THE DRUG THAT, ACCORDING TO YOU, KILLED DANGEROUS MISSING-NIN IN SECONDS!?"

"…I…I do not…know..."

"Imbecile! Have you realized what would happen if that wretched woman finds out I used her own apprentice as a guinea pig!? If Haruno recovers and talks, she could send our whole organization to the ground!!"

"…but…but…Haruno's mind is such a mess…I don't th--"

"Haruno has already surprised us enough, especially by surviving the drug…there's no telling when she'll recover her mind next and talk…we cannot take any chances…if that girl lives…then, Root shall fall. Send the message…a kill on sight order for Haruno Sakura!"


End file.
